


Our Little Toy

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Pet Names, Safewords, Sensation Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: They didn't use their powers in bed very often, but when they did, it drove Raymond crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should've named this "6 pages of absolute filth" or "The dirtiest thing I've ever written"

Ray was in his room, laying quietly on the bed, reading a book. He was enjoying the quiet hum of the Waverider as he was preparing for sleep. His eyelids started to fall...

 

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. A specific knock he’d come to know (four short knocks followed by a soft smack on the door) that Len had created to let Ray know that it was time. He excitedly threw his book down and bolted out of bed. He opened his door, and beamed at his boyfriend standing there, tangling a cold wisp of air between his fingers.

 

“You ready, Boy Scout?” He drawled; Ray enthusiastically nodding his head. The pair walked down the hallway quietly to Len’s room. Ray smirked at the sight that was Mick laid naked across Len’s bed. He laughed as he watched his partners walk into the room. Len closed the door, and asked Gideon nicely to soundproof the room. (Ray tended to get really loud during their endeavours… And the rest of the team was having none of it.)

 

“Lay down for me, babe.” Mick groaned as he watched Ray undress quickly and lie on the bed next to him.

 

Ray let out a breath as he watched hot red sparks start to dance across Mick’s forearm to the tips of his fingers. Mick smiled as he handed Ray a blindfold and motioned for him to lie flat with his hands above his head. Once Ray was blinded, Len watched Mick as he carefully tied Ray’s wrists together openly above his head. He didn’t like it this way-- it always tested his self-control; and he almost always fails, his arms flailing and hands desperately trying to reach out to find contact with his partners.

 

“Don’t move ‘em too much, alright, Haircut?” To which Ray replied with a short nod.

 

“What’s the safeword? Open and gagged?” Len spoke up.

 

“Russia. And three snaps of my fingers.” The two metas looked at their boy and nodded to one another. They carefully began to pace around the bed, quietly deciding on how they were going to tease Ray this time.

 

Mick stopped next to Ray’s hands, letting his arms heat up to a soft heat; a hot summer day, he’d reckon. His hands gently ran above Ray’s neck, finger tips tickling the skin he passed. Ray let out a quiet sigh at the feeling, but at the end it turned upwards to a gasp as Len’s slightly cold hands ghosted his ankles.

 

“Mmh--” Ray twitched as Mick’s heat became stronger, fingers scratching their way across his nipples. Mick looked up at Len who nodded his head twice. Mick smirked back and they took their hands completely off of their boyfriend. Ray grunted in displeasure and thrashed slightly to find their stimulation again.

 

“What is it, Raymond?” Len laughed, “If you want something, use your words.”

 

“I need your hands back on me, please, Len, Mick, please,” Ray gasped, struggling to keep his hands in place. “I need you to use your powers on me…” Both standing men took another position across from one another, standing on either sides of Ray’s hips. Len smiled darkly at the sight of his partners’ respective arousals; Mick’s hanging hard and heavy, Raymond’s twitching pitifully against his stomach.

 

“Heh, to do what, pet?” Mick growled, increasing the fire in his arms to be a soft burning flame; Len mirroring his partner’s intensity by freezing his hands over with frost.

 

“ _Touch_ me. _Please._ ” Ray whined, lacing his fingers tightly to fight the urge to move his hands once more. His boyfriends let out hearty chuckles as they began to hover their hands over his stomach.

 

“Fuck-- That’s--” Ray’s labored response turned to a desperate and loud moan when the pair pressed their fingers against his hips, dangerously close to his cock. “More-- Touch me there-- _Please!"_  Mick lessened the flame on his hands to a soft heat and grasped his boyfriend’s erection.

 

“Ahh, Mick, fuck yesss, yes! Don’t stop!” Ray begged, thrusting his hips against Mick’s hand. Yeah, it hurt, but in the _best_ way. And when Mick pulled away, the burn was still evident; but Len’s cool, soothing hands grasped him, cooling off the scalding heat with a chilly stroke.

 

“Fuuck, Lenny… Fuck me…” Ray sighed at the cool relief that his cock was receiving; he didn't even notice Mick crawling up onto the bed behind him. Mick spread a warm heat across his arms and chest, pulling Ray up and against him.

 

“M-Mick?”

 

“You thinkin what I'm thinkin Lenny?” He lead Ray’s hands over his shoulders, his hands then travelling down to hold his hips. Leonard got up from the bed to grab his favorite lubricant; one that stayed cool to compliment his powers. Ray was shuddering as Mick laid down hot, wet kisses behind his ears and down his neck. Len carefully spread the lube onto his fingers, watching the whole scene and being reminded of how painfully hard he was.

 

“Of course.” He smirked, watching Mick twist Ray around so that his ass was presented to Leonard. He leaned forward, his clean hand running down Ray’s crack, making the man whimper right into Mick’s ear.

 

“Fuck, Lenny, you haven’t even started and he’s already makin’ these pretty noises.” Mick growled as Len began with his index finger, pushing carefully into Ray.

 

“Lennnn… That’s n-nice…” He sighed, his upper body relaxing against Mick’s. He began to move his finger slowly, using his powers to chill the lubricant even further to make Ray shake. He added another finger before his pace increased, making sure to pull and stretch to accommodate for Mick’s larger girth. “M-More, please, please,” Ray whined.

 

“That’s right, haircut. Beg for it.” Mick growled as more shots of pleasure hit him with each of Ray’s begging cries. Len _knew_ that Mick was weak for their partner’s noises, and he took pleasure in being able to affect both of them without having to touch them both. He added another finger, his ice-cold fingers scraping across his lover’s prostate, making both of his partners moan for different reasons.

 

“I-I need, I need it, please, give it to me, I need someone to fuck me,” He shakingly begged, his entire body shivering against Mick’s. Both metas laughed heartily as Mick moved to set his partner back down, face down, Len’s fingers leaving him. They stepped back from the bed, watching Ray struggle against his binds, his inner thighs wet with Len’s lube.

 

“You wanna fuck him, babe?” Len smiled, kissing his partner.

 

“I’d be honored… I’ll take the back if you’ll take the front.” Mick whispered in his ear. Leonard laughed and nodded, looking back over at Ray. They stalked over carefully, Len climbing onto the head of the bed and guiding Ray’s hands up and untying them. He sighed happily at his free limbs for only a moment, his smile then falling as he felt his arms being led behind his back. Mick, behind him, then took the soft rope that was binding his hands to tie his forearms together. He let out a soft laugh. Mick was gonna be fucking him, and he loved to have leverage that wasn’t just Ray’s hair. (It was pretty bad… Ray loved having his hair pulled, but not by someone who could easily lose control and singe his hair off. That was an interesting month of hair re-growth.)

 

“Raymond, darling,” Len lead his partner onto all fours, his soft hands gently leading his head upwards. “Open up for me.” Ray nodded then obediently opened his mouth, patiently waiting. “You ready, Mick?”

 

“Ah, trick question. I’m always ready.” He laughed back, making both of his partner’s laugh softly. He spread one of  Ray’s cheeks open with his thumb, his other hand leading his cock into him slowly. “Fuck, Lenny. That lube is so good.” He groaned at the tight, cool feeling of Ray’s hole. Ray’s open mouth let out a hard groan as his throat was open and elongated, not able to hold anything back. Mick let out a hot breath as he was fully seated inside Ray, his entire body’s reaction being hot sparks all over his body. Len moaned at the sight.

 

“I’m coming in, Raymond,” He warned, before setting the head of his cold cock onto Ray’s warm tongue, the warmth making him moan. Mick groaned at the sight of Len getting pleasured, he always enjoyed it. He couldn’t help it anymore, he began thrusting slowly into Ray, the movement causing his mouth to cover more of Lenny’s cock.

 

Mick pulled against Ray’s bound arms to catch leverage as he gave him a hard thrust, making him groan loudly around Len’s cock, now partially in his mouth and almost down his throat.

 

“Damn, it’s always a delight to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. How’s your view, babe?” He smirked, timing Mick’s pulls outwards with his pushes inwards.

 

“Fucking gorgeous. I love seeing Ray’s hole stretched around mine. And it’s so cold, fuck, feels good.” He groaned, thrusting into Ray at a heavy pace, the sparks on his skin increasing. Len moaned at Mick’s broken voice, the frost on his skin spreading across his chest and down his arms. His hands began to frost over as well, Ray revelling in the feeling of the differing temperatures on (and _in_ ) him.

 

Len gave a few more thrusts into his mouth before pulling out slowly. Ray whimpered at the loss, but coughed and recovered quickly. He leaned down and pulled Ray’s entire body up against his, Mick still pounding him hard.

 

“Keep it up, Mick.” He growled, his cold body making Ray shake.

 

“Mhm, Le-ehn, I w-want--” Ray’s speech was broken, sprinkled with his laboured breaths and whines for more.

 

“Shh, Raymond. We’ve got you.” He leaned in and kissed his wet mouth, enjoying the cool feeling on his tongue. “Mick’s gonna fill you up, and you’re gonna take his load like a good little pet, alright? Then, when he’s done, I’m gonna come in your mouth. That sound good?” He groaned slowly, Mick still going, reaching the edge quickly.

 

“Yes, yes, that’s good, but why did, did, you sto-p?” He whined.

 

“Because Mick loves to hear your pretty voice. If you have my cock in your mouth, he wouldn’t be able to hear you beg for more. ‘Sides, I love hearing it, too. Now, beg for it, Raymond, I want to hear you take Mick over the edge.” Len growled, his cold hands pinching at Ray’s nipples and grasping the base of his cock hard to keep him from coming.

 

“Oh, f-f-fuck, Mick, c’mon, please, please, don’t stop… Give it to me, want to feel you, please, come in me,” He begged, Mick’s hips stuttering as he began to come.

 

“Fuck, fuck yeah Raymond!” He growled as he shot deep inside of his partner, the sparks on his person reacting wildly, turning into burning flames. Ray, who reacted with a cry of pain and pleasure, felt his eyes began to wet with the pain. His come was hot, _very_ hot. Paired with his close vicinity to the flames covering Mick’s body, he was overwhelmed. Mick pulled out slowly, his flames immediately ceasing at the sight of Ray’s slight burns.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Ray cried, Mick’s normal hands massaging the burns and kissing Ray’s neck softly. He whispered soft apologies into Ray’s skin.

 

“It’s okay, it felt so good, so so good.” He replied, his hips twitching a his obvious need to come.

 

“Mick, I’m gonna come in his mouth. Then we’re gonna help him come.” He verbalized, Mick nodding and letting Ray’s body back down slowly, his come beginning to seep slowly out from him. Len looked down at Ray, whose tears had stained the blindfold. He smiled and lead his cock back into his mouth, a soft groan vibrating his throat, leading right to Len’s erection.

 

“Fuck, Raymond, I’m already so close,” Len moaned as he thrusted into Ray’s throat, his rhythm breaking and his come shooting from him. His body reacted similarly to Mick’s as he came, but his frost stayed as a small layer when it came to the parts of him that were in contact with Ray. His come, however, was ice cold, soothing Ray’s raw throat. He pulled out slowly. “Ray, love, look up at me.” He lead his partner’s head up with his warming up hands. He reached behind his head with one hand and untied with the blindfold, the soaked piece of clothing peeling from his wet face.

 

“We’re gonna help you come now, how would you like us?” Mick said softly, gently pulling on Ray’s binds to undo them. He pulled them off completely, waiting on Ray’s reply before making his next move.

 

“I-I… I want you both to touch me. I w-want to be on my back, if that’s alright.” He sighed quietly, his body weakly twitching. Len and Mick flipped Ray over and laid him down softly onto the bed. They laid on each side of him, their powers at a minimum as they kissed every part of him they could reach along with stroking his leaking cock.

 

“Fuh, I can’t… Please,” Ray whined, his hands tensing and twitching.

 

“It’s alright Raymond,” Len whispered.

 

“Just let go, we gotcha.” Mick sighed. With that, Ray cried out as he came, his come shooting up and far, hitting his chin and feeling warm against his skin. As the pair stroked him through his orgasm, they looked up at one another and smiled.

 

“Ah…” He groaned as the pair stopped, their normal hands now rubbing carefully across the certain marks they’d left on his skin. “That was… Wow.” They all laughed as Ray’s breath evened out. “I’m… I’m really tired.”

 

“Of course, darling. Let us clean you up and then we can get to bed.” Len smiled, watching as Mick got up to grab the wet rag he’d placed on the cabinet before this all began. He warmed it up with his hands and sat back down on the bed, lifting one of Ray’s leg to gain access to his thighs and hole, which were now wrecked with his come.

 

“You did a wonderful job, babe. You did so well.” Mick smirked as he ran the warm cloth across Ray’s cheeks, a move that made him sigh.

 

“So, so good.” Len added, kissing the top of Ray’s head. Mick then just threw the rag over by the laundry basket, and got up to pull the blankets out from underneath the two on the bed. Once that had happened, he laid it down carefully on the two and joined them underneath.

 

“Thank you… Thank you both. I love you…” He yawned as his boyfriends held him.

 

“We love you too.” They said in unison, kissing their partner’s forehead one more time before settling in themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
